The Legend of Zelda-Sword Spirits
by Kamon772
Summary: It all started one fateful day where Tetra and her pirate crew were just out doing what they normally do. However turns out things would be anything but normal that day as events happen that change not just their lives but the world of Hryule itself for generations to come
1. Chapter 1

A girl named Tetra was stirring as she awoke within what appeared to be a cell.

"Where am I?" she said to herself out loud as she tried to recall the last thing that happened to her.

She was with her crew of pirate to which she was the leader of. They had found going on a raid as they had many times before. It was suppose to be just a routine raid however that changed when things had gone horribly wrong. Her crew was attacked by creatures they had never seen before as they realized too late this was a trap. That was it as everything when dark after that and she found herself here in this cell alone as she looked around to see that there were a number of dull and seemingly broken weapons lying around the room.

Weapons of various shapes, sizes, and forms. Tetra could see them wondered just what this place she was being kept in was exactly as it looked similar to mess and run down armory after it had been raided. Looking for her own weapons only to realize they were there.

'Why would they be?' Tetra thought to herself after all whose leaves weapons on their prisoner.

Just then the floor of the cell she was in looked strange as she could not see herself on it anymore. That when the young pirate leader learned she was not only being lifted upwards but could not get back down the cell floor either.

The door to the cell she was in opened and she appeared to prevent herself from being carried away to wherever this power levitating her wanted. Grabbing the bars of the cell Tetra attempt to keep herself right where she was but it was no use as she pried away from it and just floating in the center of the room.

That is when she started to feel that her body was becoming stiffer and stiffer. Slowly she was losing mobility in her limbs, torso, neck and head.

"What going on here and why is this happening" Tetra said as then lost her ability to speak even leaving her with only her thought alone.

That when her arms seemingly through means not of her own as arms stretched and her head is forced stare straight ahead. It was from her reflection in reflective surface in front of her that she noticed something that scared her even more. That was the color was draining from her body slowly as it appear as if her legs were becoming metallic and starting to lose detail as they were pressed together. Feet similar merging together to form a sharp point that seem like she had seen it before.

Tetra then realized what was going on along with what all the weapons around could mean as she noticed the size of that cell was far larger then it need to be if she was the only one being kept within it. The broken, ruined, and dull weapons she saw around her were not just weapons. At least they were not a one point as she fear that they were once her crew. She was the last of them to subjected to whatever process this was by however whoever this person was.

'That bastard how dare they do this to my crew. They will pay for this' Tetra thought as she raged trying to will her body to move against what was transforming her.

The attempts at fighting what was converting her into a weapon were futile in the end as just like how control of her body was taken from her. The same thing happened to her mind as well as she was losing her ability to think slowly but surely.

'No….Focus….you have to focus…you can….not….let this ..beat…you….I…..I…..' Tetra thought before everything just went blank for her

The young pirate's eyes becoming vacant showing no signs of awareness in them anymore. She could no longer fight the process creeping up her body anymore, as she no longer had legs anymore. They were just starting point of a cutlass blade. The process continued upward her torso became the rest of the blade with her outstretched arms becoming the cross guard. Her neck becoming the grip and as for her head that was transformed into the pommel of the cutlass.

The cutlass that was formerly Tetra fell to the floor just lying there unmoving. They were nothing more then a weapon now that was surrounded by the other weapons that had once been human like she was. Though unlike the others within this room the cutlass was not in seemingly perfect condition without any flaws or deformities like those around it.

Glowing for a second a form appeared from the sword. Metallic skin, a dress with a ^ gem on the chest, a cloak around the shoulders, similar looking bandana around their neck. This being was seemingly Tetra for they had her face, though her eyes were just pair of orbs and her hair was solid mass. Moving the cloak as if they were her arms because she did not have any otherwise.

Whoever was turning her crew and herself into weapons, they were seemingly do so to produce whatever Tetra has just become herself. Amongst her entire crew she was seemingly the only success of the bunch, for she did not count up all the discarded weapons around her just yet. Though from merely making an educated guess it was safe to say that it was all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

Alex Warlorn and Naruto Sakura Uzumaki for adding this story to their Favorite Story List and Story Alert List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tetra looked around as she was no longer being held within a cage thus could attempt her escape now.  
Now her she was in this form but maybe she was not the only one after all. Though she shook her head as first she needed to get out of here herself first. She did not have the time look through everything here to see if there any other like herself. Though it pained her there would be no helping them if she did not At least she had something and was no longer within that cage.

Though as Tetra began to float away (as even though she had legs, she was floating off the ground) she found herself unable to go beyond a certain point. Struggling to get further even stretching out the cloak (that replaced her arms) outward attempting to reach the window. Although all attempt ended in failure as she looked back to see the cutlass that was lying on the ground where she last recalled herself being before everything went blank.

'Great just great. It seems that sword my body became is still connected to me. Its almost like I am anchored to it' Tetra thought

'Then is this some form of my soul or spirit' she thought looking at herself

If the cutlass was what had become of her physical body then was this form she had now what had become of her spiritual self.

'Guess this is proof one does exist but why was I the only one that this happened too though' she thought

Again shaking her head as there was no telling when whoever cause this would come looking to see if she were a success or a failure….if they did not know already that is.

Tetra then fell the to ground shocked that she could no longer stay afloat anymore. Holding one of her left side of her cloak to her head, she felt dizzy and her focus seem to be fading fast.

"What happening to me as I have to….to…" She said before her form began to fade from existence as she reached for the door hoping she could open it with her cloak 'arms'.

Soon Tetra completely faded from existence as the cutlass glowed once again but not after that though. However the shine of the blade remained as it now just seem like normal cutlass on the floor once again.

Sometime later a imposing large shadowy figure appear and only see the sword on the ground. Noticing that it different then the other goes to pick it up. Shaking and swing it around it seem the figure is attempting to summoning Tetra from her cutlass. They did not seem to know the method to do so but merely that she was in there somehow though.

Eventually they managed to get her to come out as she blinked and looked at the figure. Who was currently holding her sword in their hand, though it was what they had in their other hand that peak her interest at the moment. It looked like a small triangle shaped gem that seeming could be used to filled in the ^ gem on her chest. Though that when she noticed the same gem was present on her cutlass as well.

Seeing the figure smirk as the took the smaller gem and then went about placing in the area on her sword making the ^ gem a completely filled in triangle one. However Tetra did not like this and went to go about stopping them, though she was too late as it was placed there and seem to merge into the her sword's gem.

Stumbling backwards the gem on her chest was being effected as well as it was being filled in as well. She felt herself losing focus once again though this was different then the last time. Her mind was becoming clouded as thinking was getting harder and harder. She found that she was losing the will do things herself as various commands and orders were flowing into her head. Holding her head with her cloak arms, she began shaking it as if that could get rid of the whatever was happening to her.

Though it was useless as her arms fell to her sides as the small triangle that was used to filled in her ^ gem, had robbed her of her free will leaving her docile and obedient.

Just getting up she floated there before the shadowy figure their will now her own. Thus she would not do anything that she was not told to do by them.

"Now tell me who is your master" they asked.

"Give your orders and I will follow" Tetra stated in a monotonous tone

"Who is your master" they repeated

"Give your orders and I will follow" Tetra stated again in the same tone

Though this was not exactly the result they wanted . Tetra was under their control and that is pretty much what they wanted so not being her master did not matter.


End file.
